Undertaking
by TheCandyTerror
Summary: Armada, Slash JFSS: “Right, so we have a moping Decepticon in our base, making our lives miserable. What now?” Oh Jetfire, what have you gotten yourself into this time...Eventual angst. Hiatus: Undergoing Re-Vamp
1. The Introduction

**Warning**, the following is indeed a Transformers SLASH fiction, this means Male transformers in romantic situations and other girly things. Also be warned, this is not going to be a happy story, possibly humor may be found between the lines but overall I'm aiming for complete misery once this thing gets going.

It's just too easy with a mech like Starscream.

If you are uncomfortable or unaware of the previously stated warning please abandon this page for something happier and not slash...Thank you: JoH

* * *

Undertaking

Chapter One: The Introduction

"Considering the outcome, I believe that went pretty well." JetFire was attacked by a wild assortment of vividly colored optics, all thinned in a dark glare of resentment. "Never mind," He muttered quickly and snuck closer to Optimus, who merely sighed in exhaustion.

The Autobots were weary and tired; each sporting deep scars and heavy smoke damage from laser blasts and exploding rocks. Though, of them all, one appeared to have received the most damage. Starscream, whom hesitantly limped into the medical room, at first glance seemed to be a gray painted seeker rather then brilliant red. Decepticons enraged from betrayal apparently struck harder then your typical grumpy 'Cons. The tired group had indeed rescued the minicon at the price of Sideswipe's leg armor, Blurr's mask, Optimus' shoulder and Starscream's left arm. The appendage would have to be amputated and completely rebuilt; Red Alert mentally prepared his self for that. Decepticon wiring was far beyond his expertise and even with a Decepticon in their base: it didn't mean he had any cooperation.

"I'm fine, stop touching me!" The seeker hissed, right hand clamping over the charred mangled thing that once served as his arm. Optimus approached the other, standing beside Red Alert and trying to decide the best course of action. It was easy to cause the small mech to believe he was being forced into a corner, and when that happened he lashed out rather viciously ending all possible chances of helping.

"Starscream you can't go on with one functioning arm. We'll gladly help remember? We're on the same team here." The Autobot commander ignored the disgusted shudder that shook the once red seeker's frame. "Red Alert has repaired your minor injuries before."

"I didn't agree to that!"

"Nope, but we held you down anyways kid." Hoist snickered in the corner and was presented with a Megatron-esque glare from the irate seeker.

"I'll fix it; Runway Sonar and Jet Storm are fully capable of aiding me." Swindle, perched calmly on his partner's burnt shoulder let out a dark beep and kicked Starscream's head. "As well as Swindle, he's useful, somehow."

"As your commanding officer I must express my deepest..." Starscream obviously wasn't buying into the superior concern routine, his fiery optics turned away, annoyed and bored looking. Optimus was running out of options and he knew Hot Shot and Blurr would like nothing more then to attack and bind the seeker back down to the medical berth, which was definitely his last resort. Besides, that always played out poorly for Red Alert's tools as Starscream managed to pull them from his body and crush them against the nearest wall: all while tied down.

"Starscream is there any way possible that you'd willingly, peacefully, and calmly agree to being repaired?"

The seeker paused, his gaze fixing on Optimus' in contemplation of his options. His mangled arm twitched a bit, the fumes of smoke continuing to pour from the burnt and twisted metal. For a second there Optimus thought maybe this would be simple.

"Go frag yourself." JetFire grabbed Hot Shot before he could launch his fists at the seeker's helm, the yellow bot cursed and struggled and as Starscream walked away Blurr shook his head in disbelief.

"I still don't trust him, treating us like we're plotting to dissect him. Doesn't he realize he's the traitor here?" Optimus waved his hand, shrugging off the sniper's comments.

"It's just difficult for him, a new base, far from what he's used to. I'm sure that in the Decepticons no one willingly helped each other. We can't blame him."

"I can!" Hot Shot barked, frowning heavy and still tangled in JetFire's grip. "I mean who does he think he is? He can't just walk around here, saying what he wants, doing nothing to help, and then expect us to bow down and kiss his fragging aft plate!" The shuttle gave the raging bot a gentle shake and sighed for all to hear.

"Listen, I get that he's being rancid and it isn't great for our team but you gotta put yourself in his frame like Op said, he's a seeker, it isn't his fault."

"I don't care if he can fly, drive, dig, or turn himself into a toaster that's no reason!" Hot Shot grumbled a bit and when he was finally released from the shuttle's hold, went to stand next to Red Alert and Blurr, hoping that maybe the older mechs would agree with him and nurture his bruised ego.

"What did you mean?" Sideswipe asked, settling down on the floor and trying to cover his embarrassment as sparks began shooting from his leg. Scavenger remained quiet, nestled in a corner and Blurr helped Red Alert with beginning the much needed repairs. "I mean what did you mean when you said it was because he's a seeker?"

"It's because all seekers have an eighty foot rigid pole shoved up their..."

"Hot Shot," Optimus warned.

"Sorry sir."

JetFire gave a simple shrug, leaning against one of the medic tables and examined his wrist that Cyclonus had almost bit in half, seriously.

"Well he's a seeker, he flies obviously. Flying in mechs might be started by out gears and turbines but in order to control and maintain flight emotion plays a lot into it. Notice how today, when he was flying it seemed as though he was carrying a heavy load, well he's been excessively vicious recently like something bothering him. Because he's upset beyond the norm his flying is off, he can't control it with a clear and calm mind. Most flyers and seekers go through the same thing; some can even become so despondent that they lose the ability to fly or function all together and just give up on everything."

"Well that's not good." The youngest bot added, glancing at Hot Shot who still appeared stung by the fact that not all were as outraged as he.

"So," Scavenger muttered a bit, his tone implying curiosity. "The boy's got a cog out of place in his head so his wings aren't flapping right?" JetFire gave a short nod.

"Yea, kinda like that."

"Well that does us a lot of good, he won't even let us try and help him!" Hot Shot barked, crossing arms and pouting in a manner which meant he was trying not to pout.

"It's not that simple. Seekers, since their flight is controlled by emotion, their thoughts and feelings aren't contained to just their spark or their personal mainframe like the rest of us. If you try and hook up wires with a seeker whether it's for communication or just fuel transfer you might get a head full of their deepest thoughts, and they can't restrain it." Optimus and Red Alert shared an expression of understanding, both appearing enlightened by their discovery.

"So, he won't allow me to repair him out of fear that somehow I'll discover his personal thoughts?" The white mech nodded, feeling proud that he, for once, had taught the others something.

"Hm, well it's even more difficult then. We can't improve his attitude without knowing what's wrong, and we can't patch up his body without him feeling as though we're trying to pry into his mind. The problem here is that he only trusts the minicons." Optimus spoke, deducing the situation at hand. "We need someway to get through to him, to explain that none of us are trying to hurt him."

"He probably got enough of that from Megatron," Sideswipe added casually and was surprised by the look of agreement in everyone's faces.

"Right, so we have a moping Decepticon in our base, making our lives hell. What now?" Hot Shot spoke, less irritation in his tone then before. "We're not seekers; we can't help him get out of his funk. Wait how you think he kept working before, not like Megatron would try to give him pep talks. That image is just scary!"

"The Trine," Red Alert spoke, busy welding Sideswipe's leg together. "From what I know their thoughts, minds, and sparks are connected. Almost like they're one being united in three."

"Exactly," JetFire added. "Since their emotions aren't contained having two others to support you and likewise is probably the only way they remain stable. Remember on Cybertron, the last major battle before the Minicons shipped out?" Optimus nodded in slow agreement.

"Megatron sent out his aerial attack force, the first waves were almost all equally shot down but then a single trine managed to infiltrate our base. Prowl and Jazz succeeded in defeating one but almost immediately the other two changed their crafty tactics and went berserk. It was like they abruptly snapped their motherboards. We thought it was just rage but perhaps with that connection severed they couldn't take it?"

"So it's even worse for Starscream, he doesn't even have a trine, least I don't think." Hot Shot glanced to where the seeker had disappeared, wondering why, if a trine was so important, why Starscream was alone?

"Who knows, maybe Megatron could replace it?"

"Doubt it; you'd need to actually try to help the other in order for that to happen." Hoist muttered.

"Well we care, maybe we can help?" Sideswipe suggested as he tried out his repaired leg, giving a grateful smile and nod to Red Alert whom then moved on to help Optimus.

"Much as I'd do anything to get that mech out of my wires we really can't do anything unless you want to dress up in wings and guns and become a seeker." Scavenger grinned at Hot Shot's comment, but it was not a simple grin of amusement. There was mischief behind his smirk that sent even Optimus, whom knew the mercenary the best, preparing to crawl away.

"Well, he's a seeker, he has wings right? Why doesn't the one closest to a seeker try and help."

And as before many sets of vivid optics settled on the white shuttle.

"Oh frag, are you kidding me?" He gulped and took a step back, wondering if Megatron needed a replacement flyer.

* * *

Jack: considering Starscream never seemed exceptionally close to Skywarp and Thundercracker I came up with this theory of seekers being driven by emotion, which our darling psycho seeker has plenty of. Thus the distance made him act out and perform poorly at times. The other two seekers were less brash then Screamer and almost always together so they were at least partially stable. In Armada, he was trine-less which in my mind played a major role in why he acted so different (besides the glaring fact that it was a different Transformer universe and things were subject to change) and eventually gained a semblance of a soul and justification for his treachery.

This is only a prologue the following chapters will be much, MUCH longer and more in-depth this was just a starter. Hope it's acceptable.

Next Chapter: Splinters and Silver

_"JetFire? What happened to your mask?!"_

_"Well that's an interesting story that may be explained in one statement: StarScream still_ _bites."_


	2. Splinters and Silver

**Jack:** Question, everyone knows the infamous "glomp" Scene from G1...right? Well, if not you tube it, it's perhaps one of the cutest things Starscream has done. He's like a puppy, with canons and the ability to hiss.

**Warning:** STILL not BETA'd or anything spiffy like that.

* * *

"You know what would be pretty amazing?" Fire and gold optics turned to the speaker, curious as to his statement.

_"Hm, what is it?" A deep voice questioned, egging the other to continue. Vermilion optics studied the vast skies for a moment, the white hot stars studying him back. It was a surprisingly clear night, the "calm before the storm" the three bots assumed considering tomorrow would be a fierce and nasty battle._

_"If, when this is all done, we could leave."_

_"Leave?" A slightly shriller voice responded, sitting up from where he rested against the heavy metal railing of the observation deck._

_"Yea, leave. Screamer, you always said you wanted to explore the universe, and TC you just want Lord Megatron to govern Cybertron and you'll be set, right? Maybe when we win this war we could go off and explore or something, you think?"_

_"I think he cracked his helm on something and now some internal wire was frayed." The sarcastic tone responded. "TC explain to our dear Warp about how things work around here."_

_"We don't just leave, you know that. We're Decepticons we have to get those Minicons, destroy the Autobots and..."_

_"Well I know that!" Violet arms shook in irritation. "I mean after that! After we win, after the Autobots are gone and the Minicons are ours! After all this craziness is over." A bitter silence followed, the three locking optics with one another, shifting back and forth in unison. None need speak; their connection transcended the need for verbal communication. A shared question hung thick in each of their minds, buried in the wreckage of their twisted sparks._

_Would it ever be over?_

Undertaking

Chapter Two: Splinters and Silver

If there was one thing Jetfire hated: it was losing. Back on Cybertron he was infamous for skipping out on duties and patrols if only to spend more time with the grunt workers, gambling and racing. Optimus was no stranger to confinement cells, where a smirking and filthy shuttle would be waiting for him to affirm he indeed was "The Jetfire" and "Yes this looks bad for my second in command, you have no idea" as well as promise "It will never happen again I'm sure he'll love to fix the over pass he slammed right into while over energized and racing".

If Optimus still could forgive Jetfire for all the hell he'd suffered due to his second in command, there was no doubt in the shuttle's mind that Megatron would be given a full pardon if the megalomaniac merely baked cookies for the children.

Unfortunately his rather profound enjoyment of winning only caused the act of losing to be an excruciatingly painful experience. In example: now, as he stormed through the base trying to find a certain seeker all because of Optimus.

"He used Sideswipe on me! SIDESWIPE!" Comettor listened patiently to his Autobot counterpart, perched neatly on the immaculate white shoulder and nodding his head slightly in a facade of understanding. "I mean that's vicious even for him, he could just ask nicer! Or hold a gun to my head! That's even nicer then using the little bot!" Jetfire knew that was a lie, it would have taken a loaded gun for him to AGREE to this madness. Instead of a gun, they used Sideswipe.

"_Jetfire please, you seem to know the most about this."_

"_No."_

"_What if it was an order?"_

"_I'd resign right now."_

"_Hmph, I didn't want to do this but..."_

"_Wait...Op, don't do it!"_

"_Sideswipe, what do you think?"_

"_I hate you."_

"_We HAVE to help Starscream! I know he isn't really the nicest but you said it yourself that..."_

And the little bot went on and on about duties and morals, rights to happiness and friendship and then he WHIMPERED! You don't deny Sideswipe, the only one able to be truly cruel to him was Blurr; even Cyclonus hesitated one time in the middle of battle because the blue and yellow bot looked scared.

And so, Jetfire lost.

"_He has to know he can be happy and _blah! I'll get them all back for this." He grunted and Comettor hummed in sympathy. "Thanks buddy."

No one but Jetfire seemed to understand that Starscream was a Decepticon. It didn't matter what symbol clung to his wings, or where he charged: Decepticon once, Decepticon forever. That didn't condemn the seeker to forever live under Megatron's dominating command; it just meant that he'd never truly integrate himself with the Autobots. But was it surprising? Starscream was the Decepticon SECOND IN COMMAND! Yes, Jetfire had been on the side to allow the seeker into the Autobots, but unlike Optimus, who saw the world behind pink and peace tinted optics, he knew Starscream would never truly be one of them.

He was going to strangle the semi truck one of these days. Just give him a good pop in that head of his, maybe set some wires right.

"Now, if I was a pouting and fuming seeker: where would I be sulking?" It took all of five minutes to discover the Seeker on the roof.

Starscream stood rigid, arm crossed and optics thin while his body was dyed in the orange of the setting sun. The side of his body that had been mangled was hidden beneath a dark tarp that was strapped around his shoulders and wings. Jetfire sighed, the seeker was stubborn.

Runway and Jetstorm seemed comfortable, sitting at the ex-Decepticon's feet and observing the fading light in quiet while Sonar and Swindle were occupied by chasing after the small lizards that were frequent visitors to the rocky shield covering the base. At first Jetfire considered leaving, sneaking off and lying about having spoken to their "guest" and hoped Optimus would believe him. Instead he remained there, simply watching, observing the seeker. He'd seen Starscream plenty of times before his "betrayal". The younger mech didn't know it but Jetfire once truly hated him, even before their meeting on earth. Starscream was the only recorded Transformer to have beaten his record of speed and that one fact truly had irked the shuttle. Starscream was fast, agile in battle, and smart. He lacked the physical strength that Megatron so openly flaunted and his impulsive, egotistical nature was his greatest flaw: but other then that Starscream was a deadly foe.

That and his whining could drive any Transformer to energon abuse.

"What are you doing?" Jetfire winced, forgetting the piercing tone of Starscream's vocals for just a moment there. He returned from his thoughts and the seeker's fire optics were settled clearly on him as were the optics of four Minicons. He came out from his (Not hiding, hiding implies he was afraid) shielded location and took a few cautious steps towards the seeker.

"Oh, just on a walk."

"Liar,"

"Pretty much," He agreed and remained still, just watching the other mech.

Apparently Starscream didn't appreciate it.

"Stop that, I don't know why you are intent on sharing the same space as me but I'd prefer it if you left."

"Why, are you up to something you don't want me to know about?" He added a sarcastic but suspicious tone to his words and stepped just slightly closer, knowing he should have looked up the other's canon range before this.

"Yes, can't you tell? I'm amassing my army of Decepticon warriors to overthrow you Autobots and your feelings!" He snarled, clearly fuming at the shuttle's presence. Jetfire looked to Starscream's "army" (Sonar waved, Swindle made a rude human gesture) and laughed softy.

"Well then I hate to break it to you, but you'll lose, lasers can kill but you'll have your aft handed to you by their _feelings_. Trust me when I call it the undefeated power of love my screechy friend." Then Jetfire did something truly daring, he strolled up fully out of his (not hiding) hiding place and settled down right next to the unyielding seeker. Jetstorm watched the Autobot flyer, his graciously smaller body scrunching back in uncertainty while Swindle clearly stepped away to escape the vicinity of the visitor. Runway didn't seem to care either way and Sonar was the only one who actually seemed curious to the other Transformer. Jetfire hadn't spent much time with Starscream's Minicons, the Ex-Decepticon pretty much hoarded his team and they didn't seem to mind all that much. Oddly enough he'd allow them to do as they pleased with the other Minicons but if an Autobot tried to join in he packed up and left.

"First off I'm not your friend and secondly you phrased that strange. You said 'their feelings'. Don't try and tell me Prime's second doesn't share the Autobot ideals."

"Oh no, you get me totally wrong. I'm all up for peace, and flowers, and happiness, and everyone hugging one another under one badge, but I won't lie and say that I won't miss my blaster when there's no more need for it and you look beyond horrified at the aspect of hugging." Starscream looked away quickly to hide away his honestly appalled expression. He couldn't imagine peace, couldn't conceive it really. Besides the image of Thrust or Tidal Wave hugging an Autobot caught him between disturbing and hilarious, he couldn't decide. Maybe if the Autobot was crushed to death, no, Starscream reminded his self that he was an Autobot now and couldn't think such things.

"I'm not horrified; I just don't think that will ever happen."

"Why not?" Jetfire asked curiously, sadly though the Ex-Decepticon only saw it as annoying especially because he was distracted by watching Sonar walk closer to the Autobot, ignoring Swindle's demands that he return to the "safe zone".

"Because Prime hesitates in battle, he seeks not to destroy his enemy but to rehabilitate and that is bad strategy. He wastes time protecting when he should be using that determination of his to crush helms and not block lasers for his subordinates." Starscream gave a slight nod in satisfaction of his reasoning, and Jetfire stared. He kept staring, Starscream stared back, the Autobot didn't make a sound or movement and Starscream began to feel uncomfortable. "What? Did I say something you think is wrong?" He snapped.

"What, what? I'm smiling!" The Ex-Decepticon wanted to punch him.

"You do remember you're wearing a mask, even if you have a face under it, how the slag am I supposed to tell?"

"Oh, right, forgot about that." Jetfire laughed and offered an apologetic shrug which Starscream didn't seem to understand the purpose of. "I'm happy, because that's an honest answer and it's, well I was expecting you to say that we're all fragged since Optimus was pathetic or something. I don't know, just surprised you actually answered it." The seeker rolled his head in irritation and as he tilted his shoulder so Runway could land on a leveled plane.

"You assume too much, I don't think Prime is pathetic at all, just sentimental to an infuriating level."

_So, it's not Op that's pissing him off_ Jetfire thought. _Wonder what else it could be, maybe he just hates me or something. Nah if he hated me more then the others he wouldn't be talking to me and...Hey!_ It was then Jetfire realized he was having a somewhat sane conversation with the seeker. He felt rather proud of himself.

"Besides, what sort of world could exist in such a state of peace? Embracing all as equals? Its ludicrous and a waste of energy to strive for."

"I just think you need to be hugged more." Jetfire added slyly. Swindle nearly fell down from laughing too hard, the siren like buzzing rolling from his processors without constraint. Starscream again looked repulsed. "I think Swindle agrees with me. I think you need a hug."

"You're here to torment me aren't you, as revenge for my yelling at Prime?"

"Nah, to be honest we all voted and chose the bravest to make sure you were ok."

"And you came instead I see." He growled. "I'm fine, I don't need you to follow me around and pretend as though you care. I'll do my duties fine." Jetfire burst into laughter suddenly, startling Sonar and Jetstorm who pulled away from the Autobot and hid behind their partner's legs.

"I'm sorry!" He continued to laugh. "But I just had the funniest image of you fighting Megatron with that tarp over your arm." Starscream hissed. "My bad, but you really ought to let Red Alert fix that."

"First you pester me then announce you've been sent to bot-sit me, and now you're trying to tell me how to take care of myself, get out of here! I just wish to be left alone!" He turned away, preparing to leave, fly off and escape the Autobot's company and bad humor when a look of surprised irritation crossed over his face. Jetfire smirked beneath his mask, lounging back on the rocky surface.

"Kinda hard to fly with a big ol'tarp strapped around you, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Sonar, little buddy, you think Screech here should go get his arm fixed by someone who knows what they're doing?" Sonar looked up at Starscream and soon the other two Minicons were staring at their partner. Swindle was busy climbing up Starscream's leg, probably thinking up ways to punish him for even thinking about taking off without him.

"I don't want him to. I'll be fine."

"Is this because you're scared?"

"I'm NOT scared of anything!" Jetfire sighed, rubbing the side of his neck where the shrill of the seeker's voice was collecting in a painful tangle.

"Listen, I don't mean scared, just nervous, how about that? I know a bit about how seekers work and I promise you unlike Decepticons, if somehow we manage to learn something personal we're not gonna tell! Primus knows Red has to suffer everyone else's personal problems; somehow he was elected as motherboard doctor to. He's good at his job and he..."

"No." Starscream growled. "I don't care that you think you know anything about my type, it's not about that anyways! I'll find someway to take care of it!" The Ex-Decepticon and Autobot tumbled into silence, stubborn gold optics caught by obdurate fiery ones. He knew he'd never win this way; Starscream was the type to allow Swindle to try and repair him if it meant he'd win this argument. Other options: Sideswipe probably wouldn't work considering Starscream could talk over the bot's whimpering. Optimus was at least respected but not honored by the Ex-Con, and the only thing that might be able to get Starscream to agree is if Red was the lesser of two evils.

Jetfire smirked.

"Fine, do as you please. I'll have Red lend you some tools." Starscream was a little thrown off by the other's sudden submission; he cocked his head and stared.

"You're giving up? Autobots don't give up, they always give long speeches and try to bore me to death."

"It's not a big deal," Jetfire shrugged. "Listen, you don't want our help or want to trust us, fine. Not like we're gonna trust you less or something, we're Autobots remember? You're fine, besides you kind of look like Scavenger with that tarp."

* * *

Hoist didn't know much about medical things, he was a simple mech with a preference to bashing in heads rather then meddling inside of them. Actually the whole medical aspect frightened him a bit, but knowing and accepting that first aid was required in his line of work was half the battle. Hoist leaned against the wall as Red Alert went about, cleaning his tools and straightening the already immaculately clean room like some frantic mother.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, catching Red Alert off guard for a moment.

"About?"

"About that Screamer kid, kinda wound up a bit too much for my taste, you think Jet'll have any luck dragging his aft in here?" Red Alert sighed, aligning the tools on the counter by length (and width if they were the same size) and seemed to be taking a long time to answer. "You don't think so huh?"

"I wish I could say I do. I have faith in Jetfire, he's about as stubborn as Starscream but there's always the chance that he'll use force as a response instead of words. What frightens me is that Jetfire will strike back if provoked, even first if he's that irritated." Hoist grunted in agreement, musing over once when Optimus and he had to take a trip to a griddy little prison near Vos to get the shuttle out of jail...again.

"I trust the kid, he's impulsive but probably the best suited to handle that seeker." Hoist paused, thinking over something and catching Red Alert's curiosity. "You think all that emotional Trine stuff Jets was sprouting earlier is true? Bout how three seekers need one another? Seems kind of, well depressing. I've never seen Screamer with any others and I've seen him in quite a few battles."

"I know, same as I. Back on Cybertron I only knew him as Megatron's second. There were a few times he was surrounded by other seekers and cone heads but thinking about it, they never really seemed like they were flying with him. I've heard this trine hypothesis before but without a Seeker to tell us directly we can only assume what Jetfire says is right. It would make sense after everything we've seen." Hoist shrugged heavily and pulled at his finger joints, cracking the metal out of habit he picked up when the trenches grew too boring and stretching was impossible without getting shot.

"I hope it's true, and then again I hope it's not. That sounds, awfully lonely."

As Red Alert nodded in agreement the buzzer for the medical room sounded, alerting them to someone's existence outside of the massive door. Red pressed the keypad to allow entrance and turned to Hoist as the door opened.

"Well considering the company he kept I don't think loneliness was the worst of his problems."

"Whose problems?" Jet asked and Red stared in complete shock as Starscream followed behind him, undamaged hand clinging to the tarp like a young bot and his first set of armor. "Hey Red, brought you a customer! Go on take a seat," Jet practically sang as Starscream approached the medical bench, glaring at the three Autobots and yet listening to the shuttle's directions. "So Red, c'mon time to get fixing!"

The medic was still in shock that Starscream had actually walked into the room, and not been dragged by a wing. Hoist took this as his cue to leave, not wanting to frighten the smaller 'former by his extra presence. Primus knew the bot's pride would ruin him one day.

"Um, of course so long as you're sure?" Red Alert asked the seeker who gave him a thin look before turning away.

"Get it over with I want my body back to optimum efficiency as soon as possible."

"Aw, but now I kinda like the tarp," Jetfire added, Starscream glared.

"Of course, I'll get to work immediately."

Removing the dead weight of crispy metal was the easy part and Red Alert had stripped Starscream's contorted stub until only wires and metal frame were left. Jetfire remained in the medic's room, sitting on the second of four benches. Sonar had somehow managed to make a perch on the shuttle's shoulder while Jetstorm and Runway seemed hesitant to even go near the Autobot. Swindle remained next to Starscream, watching the medic peel large sheets of blackened debris off his partner's body, asking questions to the seeker after every moment and almost always Starscream replied with a simple "its fine".

"All right, well I think that's the last of the unsalvageable materials." Red Alert announced and pushed the bin of scrapped parts across the room to be disposed of later. "I'll need to redraft your entire arm and," He paused, glancing at Jetfire who seemed simply 'peachy'. "I'll need to download information from you directly." The seeker looked very uncomfortable suddenly, which Jetfire found slightly amusing since his "uncomfortable" look was more like he had just sliced someone in two and was almost guilty for it.

"You have no real choice," Jetfire said, helping Comettor across his shoulders to roost beside Sonar, the small jet curious about the other Minicon. "And I'm here so you don't have anything to worry about!"

"You being here does little to settle my concerns." The seeker glanced down at Swindle who was watching Red Alert with the attention of a hawk. "Fine, just make it quick." The medic nodded and began to set up the feed while Starscream turned on the bench and lay down on his back, air vents and turbines shifting to adjust to the new position. The panel on his neck opened up revealing different ports where Red Alert began hooking wires to, trying to be quick without startling the Seeker more then needed. It was clear by how the dark hands clenched and orange optics shifted around nervously that Starscream wasn't happy.

"Hey Screamer, question, how long were you in the Decepticon army?"

"What does that matter now?" The seeker couldn't decide whether to glare at Jetfire or Red Alert.

"No, seriously how long?"

"All right I'm almost ready to start the feed, you'll be put in a temporary stasis and..."

"I don't know, three or four million years...wait a stasis, for how long?"

"Well that depends on how complicated the system is."

"Does that include before the Decepticons broke the truce?"

"How will I know that you're just downloading my schematics?! DECEPTICONS BROKE THE TRUCE! Is THAT what you think happened?!"

"All set, just have to wait for a few more seconds"

"Yea, you started plucking up Minicons years before the truce was broken."

"Wait, no, take these things out of me, I change my mi-Why you filthy, lying Autobot! I can't BELIEVE you're trying to preach those LIES and..."

"Night Screechy." Jetfire smirked just as Red Alert turned on the feed, the Seeker jumped, his body going stiff then winding down and relaxing as his optics dimmed and the sneer was smoothed from his face. "Good Job Red!"

"Thank you Jetfire, I was worried that he was about to refuse and try and rip those chords out." Jetfire laughed.

"He probably would have. So how long would this take?" He asked, looking up to the screen where Starscream's database came online. Red Alert began directing the computers to the seeker's schematics, setting up the download for what he'd need for now and future repairs.

"Hm, now that I see it I'm saying much longer then I initially planned. Teletraan has to first decode everything then the welding chambers will create the parts I need, but this is pure Kaon coding, which takes twice as long to decipher then anything." Red Alert continued to scan through the Seeker's programming, making sure he was downloading all necessary information.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Jetfire asked, motioning to an icon on the screen that seemed different from the rest. It had no information or title, just an oddly almost triangular shaped icon sitting in to the side. "Well, let's find out!"

"No!" Red Alert scolded. "We don't know about Starscream's systems and that could be his self destruct codes for all we know! Besides wasn't it you who convinced him to trust us?" The shuttle laughed a little and leaned against the console, large arms crossed and golden optics focused on the offline seeker.

"I got him to trust YOU not ME, never said I wouldn't mess with things." Red Alert sighed and shook his head slowly. He knew Jetfire wouldn't really do anything if he wasn't here, but the larger Autobot had a way of making one doubt what one claimed they 'knew'.

"**Hot Shot to Red Alert, Hot Shot to Red Alert! C'mon answer!"** Both Autobots glanced at one another as Hot Shot's almost panicked voice rang over the base's speakers.

"Hot Shot, how formal!" Jetfire used his com link to respond. "Why not personally call him?"

"**Listen I don't have time for this, we have a problem!"**

"What happened?" Jetfire, suddenly serious, asked and Red Alert was expecting the worst. "Did the con's attack?"

"**No! Worse!"** Dread filled the two mechs' circuits. **"Sideswipe fell down the side of a hill and his legs went offline!"** The shuttle looked to the ambulance, the ambulance looked to the shuttle, and both agreed they'd strangle the car one of these days.

"I'm on my way to your location." Red Alert answered and turned to Jetfire. "Can I trust you to watch after Starscream, not touching anything and especially NOT touching anything?"

"Course, I've got Starscream's fan cub to keep me out of trouble, right guys?" The air defense team nodded, Swindle glared. "Right, all set! If I have any problems I'll contact you immediately." Jetfire mocked saluted and Red Alert went against all of his reason and allowed the shuttle to remain in the room alone with the stasis seeker.

"So, it's just you and me now guys." He nodded to the Minicons who all scrambled over to their wing leader, setting themselves up on his sides and chest plate, just waiting for him to wake up. "You guys really like him huh?" A few beeping responses and Jetfire was reminded he didn't speak Minicon, or Minicons didn't speak Transformer, either way it was all a jumbled mess of noise. "I'll take that as a yes."

About an hour later Jetfire was bored. It was fun, oh-so much fun, watching the computer decode schematics and information, flashes of codes rolled over the screen, involving all different aspects of the seeker's frame and construction. That had been interesting, for about ten minutes and now it was boring. Although he was rather fascinated with the design of his wing saber, it wasn't an industrial model but a carefully designed modification specifically for the seeker. But not much interested the shuttle after the initial "oh this is shiny". Jetfire was busy toying with things in Red Alert's cabinets, things he should not be touching but was anyways, Currently he was fiddling with a piece of shrapnel that had been removed from Blurr's wrist a few days ago that looked remarkably like a parrot.

"_Sk-"_

"Huh?" The Minicons were looking around, confused by the sudden noise as well. "You guys see anything?"

"_Warp...Meg...to..."_

"Ok this is freaky!" Jetfire was about to call Red Alert and tell him to get his aft back to the base when the screen suddenly turned black. "I didn't touch anything did I?" Jetstorm shook his head 'no'. "Didn't think so," The Autobot went to the console, trying to bring the download back on, but instead there was a flash of white and then static took over the monitor. Then the voices began.

"_Starscream this is getting ridiculous!"_

"_What are you complaining about now?"_

"_Hey! Look what I can do!"_

"_Warp! Stop thaAHH!"_

"_Wow he went down those stairs fast..."_

"_TC! Watch your tail!"_

"_Megatron you can't...they're my..."_

He recognized Starscream's voice, but it sounded different, less angry, less of a hiss. The other two voices, one deep the other slightly childish, were lost on his memory banks. It was just as he feared, Starscream's emotions, his memories were flooding over trying to even out in the trine-less seeker.

"_C'mon Screamer, stop joking, we're a trine, you can't get rid of us that easily!"_

"_Leader my aft, we're the ones keeping you alive half the time."_

"_What's this thing?! Oh it's alive! I'm going to pet it! Oh, it's no longer alive...!"_

"_Great so now you get the blame for his mistakes?"_

"_Wow! Look at that sky its PINK!"_

_"Space deities, that's ridiculous Warp, go back to sleep."_

"_Star, you're not going anywhere, are you? You promised you'd come with us!"_

"_TC just stop it!"_

Starscream's body began to convulse heavily, the Minicons were knocked off and Jetfire barely caught a hissing Swindle before he landed on the floor.

"Ah hell, this is not good!" The computers regulating the induced stasis were going crazy, shrills and whistles went off and soon the entire base was filled with the squawking of alarms! "Red Alert! Something happened! I didn't touch a thing! get here NOW!"

**"I can't! The Decepticons just showed up! Optimus and the others are just now arriving!"**

"What do I do then!? Red! RED?!"

**"I don't know! Just figure something out! Quick! Get him out of that loc-ARG!"** Cyclonus' laughter ended the communication.

"Not good, Not good!" The Minicons looked panicked; the ones able to fly were hovering over their leader and Starscream began to move on the bench. Jetfire quickly activated the restraints and metal cuffs moved over his remaining wrist and legs before the seeker could begin to thrash heavily.

_"Starscream listen to us! Don't do it!"_

_"We don't just leave, you know that."_

_"I have a message for you, for all of you. From all of those in your cells..."_

_"We should have never left."_

_"Is that thing glowing!?"_

_"Aye-di-Aye-di-Aye-di-Oh-to Iacon or the Pitt we GOOOO!"_

_"Shut up WARP! For the love of Primus! I can't take that singing anymore!"_

_"Grumpy much big brother?"_

_"This wasn't supposed to happen...I'm sorry..."_

"Starscream wake up!" Jetfire move to pull the wires from the seeker's neck. The voices stopped but Starscream's shaking continued and even grew worse. He began to thrash then, arms yanking heavily at the constraints. The injury on his side was in danger of being further disturbed and Jetfire knew that with his side exposed that like it would be too easy for him to do serious harm. Moving around to one side the large shuttle leaned over the hissing seeker and realized for the first time that a dark silver substance dripped from his lips and from the incisors that framed Starscream's mouth. Jetfire ignored it for now and curled his heavy arms around the other's body, pressing him back down to the bench to keep him from rolling onto the damage.

"Wake up Starscream I'm not telling you again!" Jetfire moved his face to where he could see the other's clearly, the thick silver substance dripped off his chin now, siding down the throat and forming a puddle on the bench beneath them. "Starscream!"

The seeker convulsed heavily once more before his eyes suddenly sparked back to life, vents trying to regulate his systems, humming madly in panic and confusion. Starscream looked around the room, the ripped chords, the static screen, and the restraints on his body...then at Jetfire.

"Good morning!" The shuttle laughed in relief and noticed that Starscream wasn't so much looking at him, but at the rest of him that was practically straddling the Ex-Decepticon. The once unconscious Ex-Decepticon...The once unconscious, constantly angry, impulsive, quick to judge, Autobot-wary Ex-Decepticon...

Oops.

"Oh, no, it's not like that! Listen you were...!"

"YOU SLAGGING SPAWN OF THE PITT I'LL...!!" Instead of finishing his threat Starscream opened his mouth wide and latched onto the closest thing he could find connected to Jetfire, which so happened to be his mask. The Metal splintered and shattered immediately, shards embedding themselves into both of their faces. Starscream hissed loudly trying to grab at him again, catching his now exposed jaw and latching on with a death grip, fangs buried in the alloy flesh. Jetfire did all he could not to holler out in pain as his metal skin was ripped from his frame, jaw piece torn from his skeleton with the most horrendous sound he'd ever heard.

"SONOFAFRAGPITTSLAGGINGSMELTERINGSCRAPPEDLITTLERAHH!"

This was the first thing Optimus heard when rushing inside the medical room, the first thing he saw though, was a raging Starscream pinned down to the medical bench by a cursing and screaming Jetfire who was missing half his face.

No, missing meant that something was lost. His mask and jaw were right there in plain sight and in Starscream's mouth.

"What's going on here!?"

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FRAGGING...!"

"YOU BERSERKED PILE OF SCRAPPED...!"

* * *

Hot Shot watched the shuttle in silence, not sure whether to laugh or offer a shoulder for him to cry on. The damage to his face, well, it wasn't so bad now that Red Alert had welded a temporary cover over the shredded metal, but the mask...the mask was currently being stroked and cuddled in Jetfire's hands like a lost comrade. Hot Shot, Red Alert and Optimus had been the only ones able to return to the base while the rest remained to fight back the Decepticons. Optimus felt he had to be there for Starscream in case something had gone wrong, he wanted to be there in case he could help: it was a condition of his. Hot Shot and Red Alert had to drag the screaming Jetfire out of the medical room and cauterize his facial wound in the hallway so that the gracious amount of Energon blood he was spilling over the floors and cursing Seeker stopped flowing. It wasn't until he grew dizzy that Jetfire calmed down his cursing and rested against the floor. Red Alert had rushed back into see to Starscream. The Ex-Decepticon's hollers and shrieks echoed throughout the base for a solid ten minutes before they died down to at least being contained behind the thick metal walls.

But now, all that was left to do was stare at a Maskless Jetfire.

"Did you see those 'Cons flee, every time I tell you!" Sideswipe's laughing voice filled the halls, Hoist and the small bot appeared soon after and approached the two sitting mechs, giving them curious glances to the energon smeared over the floor.

"What happened? Screamer all right?" Jetfire looked up slowly, glaring death at the two.

"Jetfire? What happened to your mask?!"

"Well that's an interesting story that may be explained in one statement: Starscream still bites." The shuttle responded low and tone thick with venom. His optics returned to glaring at the floor, probably trying to melt it with laser eyes he wished he'd bought long ago.

"Long story, don't pester him. Blood's his to."

"And that silver stuff?" Jetfire looked at his chest and hands and realized the same silver liquid that had practically been vomited from the seeker's body was staining his once flawless paint job.

"Don't know, don't care, don't ever want to see insane seeker again." He muttered and hid his face in the crook of his arm, exhausted and shaken up from the excitement. He was perfectly content clutching his mask and pretending he'd never joined the army. He also would be perfectly content if he never had to find out what the silver liquid was, or what that PITT had just happened inside that room.

Of course, Red Alert didn't agree with those wishes as he came bursting out of the room and rushed to Jetfire, trying to drag him up.

"You have to get in here! Now!"

"Why, what's wrong now? He hungry again or something?" He snapped back, but realized that panic was carved in the medic's face as he looked over Jetfire's body. "What is it?"

"It's Starscream! His entire body is infected with Energon poisoning!" He pointed to the silver liquid that coated Jetfire. "That's his blood!"

"What!?" Jetfire yelled and was pushed inside the medical room and stared in horror as he watched Optimus struggling to keep the seeker down, the Ex-Decepticon struggling for breath while he continued to choke up the thick liquid. "Why do you need me?"

"Get on the bench, you're covered in it and had an open wound I have to make sure you didn't get infected as well!" Optimus looked up, giving one fearful glance to his Second before shoving Starscream back on the bench, the seeker's optics were cloudy and flashing from orange to silver. "Open your panel, good. You're going to be knocked out so I can look thoroughly through your systems, all right? I'm sorry Jetfire I know you hate this stuff but it's the only..."

His sight went offline.

* * *

**Jack:** ...I feel like I just wrote an episode for "General Hospital" You thought he lost his mask cause he tried to kiss Screamer didn't you all!? Sorry, not yet...

Also, the line: _"I have a message for you, for all of you. From all of those in your cells."_ Belongs toStarscream from: Megatron: Origins which I love...

Next Chapter: Purification

"_Optimus, you here?"_

"_Yes, I'm, well I'm here in body, what is it? How's Jetfire and Starscream?"_

"_I'm sorry sir but, we lost them."_

"_W-what!? When!? Why didn't you...!"_

"_No! No! Sir I mean literally They're not here...we lost them and we have no idea where they are!"_

"_But when...? Hot Shot what's wrong?"_

"_Sir, sorry to interrupt but we found them!"_

"_Where are they?"_

"_You won't like it but, well..."_

"_Just tell me!"_

"_They're attacking the moon."_


	3. Purification

Undertaking Chp3

**Jack:** Chapter inspired by the song "Repair" by Our Lady Peace

Guess who's the worst person ever? Yup, me, and hopefully this will be the longest wait for a new chapter.

**PS: Still beta-less**...forgive the crap.

* * *

_As Starscream watched the acid melt away the alloy of his finger digits he had to wonder exactly when his chambers had turned purple. Not only that, he thought stepping over the still smoking remains of another mech, when was he stationed in a world where the air was pure toxin? The toxin wasn't the bad part really, his systems could take a bit of poison, but the smell of it was so harsh he fumbled with turning off his sensory receptors. Due to the action his optics power down, throwing him into darkness for a brief second, and when the purple tinted world returned a HUGE Transformer waited before him. The large mech was talking; pacing, large arms crossed and just wouldn't shut up._

_There was a red shape moving in the corner, or was it black, maybe green?_

_"...thinking that the state...off without...over abundance..." And that was about all he heard before making some snide remark (he guessed it was snide considering the other mech seemed none too happy to hear him speaking at all) and was tossed back into the hard wall, scraping his wings against the surface as he clambered to the floor. The large mech stormed close to him, hand clawing at his face: dragging him up: optic to optic with the massive being._

_"Beginning...of the...never seem...to me! ...Distracted...those...lesser..."_

_Starscream thought he ought to be afraid, but instead he smirked, SMIRKED of all things! He really must be dumb...and crazy because flashes of white crossed the room, like static over a surveillance screen._

_Then new voices filled the room and in strolled himself, only not. They were equal to him in all but color and personality; one had a wiry look about him, his steps more like skipping while the other brought his metal feet down heavy, bright eyes narrowed in pure anger. Neither looked too happy with the large mech and yet instead of fighting, like Starscream had assumed the big guy would do, he let go of his 'prisoner' and exited the room, looking back only once to mutter something about be too salty...or royalty--or loyalty--something like that._

_Then something really big and white took up most of the space in the little chambers and the two versions of him self no longer had real faces. They spoke, blurred mouths moving, one frantically, one wide as if yelling: but all Starscream heard at first was the horrid screech of an alarm._

_"Starscream this is getting ridiculous!" He thought that maybe the version of him said, but then a deeper voice took over, more beeping and then the two hims were gone, swallowed by the white thing without so much as a wave goodbye._

_How rude._

Undertaking

Chapter Three: Purification

To most Transformers it should have been an alarming surprise to wake and realize you were blind and had your limbs strapped down. Fortunately not most Transformers had spent millions of years working for Megatron, the entire thing seemed too cliché to be honest. Starscream was about to holler out for someone to come untie him so he might go throw a fit (and maybe some heavy objects) at his leader for not at least undoing the straps of the medical berth when he realized it would be pointless. Megatron was on the moon, literally for once, and Starscream was caught in the Autobot base: tied down like some wounded fool. He growled and turned back on his optics, swearing to dent the medic for not returning his sensory units back to automatic, and searched the repair center.

_Ah, my arm's back._

He realized and yanked a bit on the straps. How to escape, how to get out of here without them knowing, how to assassinate everyone without them figuring it out first, hm. Starscream was not happy, against his better judgment he'd allowed Autobots to mess with his body and look what happened: he woke to find his blood poisoned and a shuttle on top of him. The seeker shuddered violently at the memory, glad that he at least managed to rip a good half of Jetfire's face off before Prime ripped them apart. Had it not been for Prime's frantic questioning of if he was alright and such Starscream might have believed they had conspired to dissect him during his stasis. There had been that disturbing spark of concern in the larger mech's eyes that somehow annihilated that theory. All he knew now was that Jetfire had to suffer and he was very sick.

"Boss! Boss you're still online!" Swindle practically killed himself scrambling up the medical table. The ex-Decepticon was a little surprised to hear Swindle speak, the race car hardly made any noise unless they were alone in his chambers: Swindle had a problem with the Autobots so Starscream had the pleasure of listening to Swindle ramble on for hours when it was most inconvenient: namely at night when he was attempting to recharge.

"You thought a little malfunction like that could take me out? I've done worse to myself then spoiled Energon. Where are the others?"

"Red white and Bossy Prime with Med-bot made them leave; I managed to sneak back in when they were storming in and out. Seriously, Autobot security is pathetic. Anyways they were all saying that you and big guy over there were in bad shape, Sonar got all frantic, Jetstorm got all heavy and started throwing his fists around, and Runway came up with this crazy plan to free you, but it wouldn't have worked. There was no way we could find enough Kevlar and tennis balls in time."

Starscream had to stop himself from asking, he knew he'd regret questioning any plans Swindle and Runway came up with since he'd come to the conclusion they were both insane.

"So you ok boss?" Swindle asked, perched on his partner's knee and studying him closely. Starscream rolled his optics and turned to the previously mentioned 'Big guy' who'd till then escaped his attention at all. Jetfire wasn't strapped down to the table but he looked in far worse shape. His face appeared as though some repair was attempted and then ripped back off in haste, silver micro-bots crawled in and around the wound and his chest plate was spread and filled with machines swirling about with long nozzles: old energon sucked out and new energon put back in. Swindle winced a bit, staring at the shuttle for a moment while he climbed over his partner, unhooking the clamps that held him down.

"What happened to him?"

"Not sure really; after you snapped a motherboard and started hissing up a storm he tried to hold you back down, you chomped his face and the next thing I knew Med-bot was dragging him in here, turning him off, and changing out his fuel lines like what he did with you."

"Snapped a motherboard? What do you mean? What happened?" Starscream glanced at the white Transformer. "What did he do that Red Alert told him not to do..."

Swindle groaned and waited until the seeker was more comfortable, sitting on the table and stretched out his new arm before he began. The ex-Decepticon didn't seem too pleased about being left alone with Jetfire but his reaction only turned worse when Swindle began explaining about the screen, and the voices. How he'd begun to writhe and scream and heave up the silvery liquid while Jetfire tired to keep him from further damaging himself. The seeker knew little of regret, but he did feel somewhat annoyed with himself for having reacted so violently without proper provocation.

Within a few moments he was over it, deciding the Autobot shouldn't have climbed on him in the first place.

"So, seriously bossbot, what was up with those voices? I mean I recognized your voice but for it to have gone off on a download screen, kind of freaky if you ask me."

"Well what a relief no one is asking you." Starscream snapped, grabbing up the red Minicon and setting him on his shoulder before rising from the table. He moved to stand beside the large mech, looking at his face with only a little sting of regret and then to the open chest plate where all the nozzles and hoses were trying to clean. "He looks fine; did they say he was infected?"

"Nah but that's the weird part, he seemed ok but then he wouldn't wake up. They decided to clean him out just in case." The seeker nodded and turned his optics towards the monitors that kept track of Jetfire's condition.

"Did they say any theories about how I might have been infected?"

"Nope, just said you were and started fretting about getting you all cleaned. I have to say though it was pretty weird seeing anyone but an energy berth or your own little claws taking care of you." Starscream was highly disturbed at the reminder the Autobots had touched him at all, especially while he was unconscious. He truly didn't remember anything other then Red Alert hooking him up to the computer and Jetfire making a nuisance of his self before being taken offline. He'd swear to ring all their necks the moment he could: why was he foolish enough to have trusted them? "You think you'll get in trouble if he dies?" Swindle blurted out, swinging his feet ever so innocently and looking at the seeker with an honest expression. "I mean you did rip out his face, and poison him."

"Be quiet Swindle."

"No seriously I know that Megs would pretty much blame you if he tripped on his own damn feet but this is a bit more serious then that: Big White here could die."

"Shut up Swindle!"

"Both of you shut up..." Starscream and Swindle alike looked down to the once comatose shuttle who now met their startled stares with one of pure amusement.

"Morning, what'd I miss?" Jetfire smiled, the exposed hinge of his jaw creaking with the movement and forcing a few sparks of blue light to erupt from the wound. "Ow, slag Screamer that kind of hurt, a lot; you owe me a lot of energon cubes for that." The Ex-Decepticon rolled his eyes in irritation, crossing arms over chest and moved away from the Autobot, glaring at nothing in particular but just had the need to glare.

"Well had you not been so foolish as to allow yourself in such a vulnerable situation..."

"As I recall it was you who was unconscious and beneath me." Jetfire smirked and then squeaked in fear at the twin cannons aimed at his head. "Kidding! Kidding! Calm down please!" He laughed nervously and was unsettled by how long it took the seeker to "holster" his weapons. "Primus you're so easy to pick on, you know that? How is it possible you survived in the Decepticons for so long when your hiss is much more dangerous then your bite?" Starscream let out a short snort of laughter, slowly moving on one heel to fix his gaze on the shuttle. Jetfire's back was forced ramrod straight, his optics wide and his face trapped in a look of pure shock in reaction to Starscream's expression.

The seeker had never smiled so devilishly, so in control, so calm, so...so...sensual since his arrival at the Autobot base.

"I survived because everyone believed my hiss was more dangerous then my bite. Trust me when I say they were proven dead wrong." A silence hung between them, an eerie sort of thing that swallowed the challenge Starscream was giving him and releasing more tension then Sideswipe being within a foot of Blurr. Jetfire couldn't help but becoming completely obsessed with the way Starscream's mouth curved to the side, a sharp grin cutting his face, creating the ideal picture of a Decepticon killer.

"You..." He said, choosing his words perhaps less carefully then usual. "Are the reason we weren't allowed out after dark on Cybertron, aren't you?" Jetfire was prepared for the worst, for hollering and screaming, for lasers and fists to be thrown heavy into his face for such a comment: instead he was given silence. And then suddenly perhaps the most terrifying thing to ever be witnessed by an Autobot happened: Starscream laughed. Jetfire's hands clamped down to the edges of the metal berth, body leaning slightly back in alarm! He watched and listened as the seeker laughed, loud and carefree. This was not the sadistic chuckling of a madmech or anything akin to the normal shrilled cackling they were used to from the ex-Decepticon; this was pure laughter and it about shorted Jetfire out to be the first Autobot to witness.

"I'm not certain whether to be afraid or happy right now," He said nervously, a soft chuckle of his own rising to the surface. Of course having been reminded he was no longer alone Starscream closed himself off, glare returning and all proof of the laugh dissipating with it. "Aw, now I'm sad." He pouted.

"You'll survive, I'm certain of it." The Red seeker grunted out and glanced at Swindle who was staring at his partner like he'd grown three spare heads: probably in shock to have heard the laughter. Jetfire was almost sure that Starscream's face was heating up from embarrassment but sadly the other mech knew how to keep up the disillusion that he was just fine. Disheartened by the loss of being able to see the big bad Decepticon blush Jetfire sighed and stretched out a bit before swatting away the probes and machines that were still cleaning him out. Aside from a very painful twinge in his jaw he felt fine and thought the elaboration in which Red Alert took to ensuring this was too much.

"So, Screamer, you feel like telling me what all that was about?" Starscream rolled his optics at the other, pacing slightly across the floor, trying to ignore the other.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He scoffed.

"Oh so you completely missed the part where crazy sounds and stuff poured from the monitors and your entire energon supply was poisoned?"

"Yes." Swindle clanged a metal elbow into his partner's neck, clearly meaning: _I just told you about all of it!_ At this Starscream rolled his shoulder almost forcing the minicon to topple off to his own demise. Jetfire itched the massacred side of his face, feeling odd about being able to stick at least three digits into his jaw, and sighed even louder. It was the stubborn vs. stubborn all over again. He assumed that this would be an endless cycle with the seeker and knew that unless something dramatically changed: some one would be strangled.

"Ok, fine, whatever!" He grunted, knowing he'd get his answers somehow; after all, the shuttle had succeeded in getting the Seeker to agree to be worked on (now it didn't seem like such a great accomplishment, but still). Jetfire winced a bit, the injury to his face beginning to ache with the more he spoke. "I can't believe you broke my face." He grumbled, stumbling around the medical room for tools, ignorant to Starscream's curious stare. He located a sleek welder and the remnants of his previous jaw and then started to look for a mirror.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked with a tone clearly irate.

"Well, since someone here, neither I nor Swindle, took a chomp out of my face I was about to repair myself. You have a problem with that?" The hiss that followed meant "yes".

"I nearly died because you insisted I accept the aid of you Autobots and now you're going against everything you fed me and are about to perform surgery on yourself!"

"Oh don't get all high and mighty Starscream; what do you want me to do?" Jetfire regretted asking as the sharp grin curled the seeker's face. It reminded the Autobot second in command much of a predator, a disturbed and hungry predator that just captured a weak little injured snack between massive claws. It caused Jetfire to shudder in something akin to fear but was not fear. When the shuttle feared something it meant he wasn't sure if he was going to survive: Thrust welding the Requiem Blaster made him fearful he might not survive. Starscream's grin suggested that he would survive: and wish he hadn't.

"Equivalent exchange dear commander..."

* * *

"Megatron? Megatron sir?" Cyclonus was about ready to strangle the tactician at this point, he drummed his fingers against the computer console while Wheel Jack did whatever Wheel Jack did when he wasn't moping around. "Megatron where are you!"

"He's probably hiding." Cyclonus mumbled and glared, watching Thrust walking back and forth between the hallways of the Decepticon moon base. "That's what I'd be doing if he were after me."

"Don't jinx it." Wheel Jack added, attempting to fix the computer from when Megatron lost his temper a few nights ago and broke it in half. Actually, as all the Decepticons currently dwelling in the moon base could agree, Megatron had been losing his temper far more easily then ever. Usually it took Starscream to reach fifth level whining before the megalomaniac started opening fire amongst his troops: now it only took the offhanded mention of Starscream to send them all fleeing for cover. It had been at Demolisher's expense that this had been learned, the poor missile tank musing over the possibility that Starscream had been an Autobot all along when he was fired upon and half his leg was blown to scrap. From then on any mention of Starscream was limited and none dared speak his name. Most racked up the jet's betrayal as a loss of sanity, Starscream had never truly seemed to want to take over the Decepticons; even the bickering between the two that occurred was limited to the jet and the tank fighting over decisions and actions: never really leadership. It was only on earth that Megatron even mentioned Starscream's quest for power.

Cyclonus groaned inwardly and rested his head against the computer console and received a strange look from the other.

"Whatever you're thinking of, stop, Lord Megatron will probably punish you if he sees you like this."

"Hah! Jack you really need to stay out of my mind!" The copter giggled, causing the ex-Autobot to wince and look slightly panicked. "Anyways I just think that ever since _you know who_ did: _you know what--_things have been kind of out of control around here. I mean not that I'm thinking about running off to the Autodorks like Screamer but...Hey Jack, why do you look so scared?"

It took Cyclonus two seconds to dash behind a wall and start pleading for forgiveness while Megatron watched in disgust.

"Gentleman I believe we're having a problem here, namely you are starting to assume that's it's all right for you to think at all!" And of course because the stars were covered by what their base had left of a roof, Thrust decided to make an appearance.

"Ah! Megatron sir! There you are! How many times must I insist you inform me of your location at every moment?" Wheel Jack, being the only one with no reason to cower, actually cowered for Thrust.

"Excuse me but considering you are neither my superior nor my second I don't believe I am under any obligations to report MYSELF to YOU!" The two Decepticons practically heard the crack of Thrust's spark.

"But M-Megatron! Sir! I only wish to remain useful to..."

"You're about as useful as this space dusk that clings to these halls and pesters me with its existence," The hum of his canon charge made his words all the fiercer. "Please, continue speaking as though I've given you permission and I'll turn you into the space dust you seem so akin to acting like..." Thrust was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and meet anywhere but Megatron's crimson glare. "Now troops you have a mission, all of you. Someone go fetch Demolisher and Tidal Wave and bring them here." A strange look passed over the tyrant's face, perhaps it was demented glee which was why only Cyclonus seemed to catch it, but it was definitely something not seen everyday on their leader's face.

"We have a traitor to bait."

* * *

It took everything SideSwipe had in him to not burst into laughter right there. Scavenger was doing a far better job keeping himself under control then the rookie but it was obvious by his crooked smirk that he wished to laugh. It was, out of the only three none injured remaining on the base, Red Alert that found no humor in the circumstances whatsoever.

"And you just let him do this to you?" He asked, arms crossed over chest, "You didn't think to call me instead, you just let this happen?" Jetfire nodded slowly, glancing to the side of the room where Starscream leaned against a wall just watching him. No smile on his face but obviously enjoying himself. "Would you mind telling me why you were so foolish?" And then SideSwipe lost it, bursting into laughter and having to clutch at the large door frame to keep from falling to his side. Red Alert and Jetfire glared at the younger bot, one more so due to the fact that he was the object of humiliation. Jetfire wasn't sure himself why he'd allowed Starscream to do what he did. Maybe he thought if he showed trust the jet wouldn't hate him for previous occurrences. Though now he could care less about the slagging jet's opinion: all he wanted to do was strangle him.

"Starscream!" Red Alert yelled, very disappointed in the two of them. "What in this universe gave you the idea to weld his mouth shut?!"

"I thought I'd be an improvement?" He offered in a bland tone. "If you'd like you can blame my upbringing?"

It was true, and from everyone that was Starscream's point of view, it had been a rather good idea. Problems always started for him when Jetfire spoke, so why not stop it all together at the source. He figured if the shuttle couldn't speak, he couldn't bring quite the same amount of misery into his life. Plus it was just too easy as the shuttle had allowed him to "fix" his jaw. Starscream had indeed fixed it with the exception of melting the hinges and joints themselves to make moving impossible and tangling vocals wires so he couldn't simply speak as he would in vehicle mode.

"I'm starting to miss Hot Shot being the one to get into trouble like this." Red Alert groaned.

"Speaking of which, where are our dear companions?" Starscream asked in a less then companion tone. "I thought you Autobots waited around through storms and laser fire until your wounded are all happy and skipping about?" Jetfire tried to say something in response but only succeeded in creating muffled sounds of what could have been words or a poor impersonation of an earth elephant.

"Scavenger, SideSwipe and I remained behind to watch the base while the rest went out to drive away the approaching Deceptions if you must know. They were only two miles from our base." Scavenger noticed first how Starscream's amber optics thinned, Jetfire noticed it second and then let out a howling protest when Red Alert began to unhinge his jaw plate to fix the damage done by the seeker.

"That doesn't sound like Megatron, leading his troops in that fashion and..."

"Megatron wasn't with them." Scavenger interrupted. "We have all the perimeter scanners running in full in case he decides to show up at some point today, but so far we can't even say it was under his order that his goons are attacking. Is that in his style?" The jet wasn't sure...actually he was definitely certain he didn't like the mercenary's tone.

"Anyways I think that we should contact Optimus and tell him you two are awake."

"Nah, don't." Jetfire manage to mutter out as Red Alert reshaped the melted joints and waited for the medic to be done before continuing. "If he finds out we're awake then he'll turn tail and head back here quick as his semi aft can go. Let him do his job and I'll be sure to give the big guy a free shot at my head for all the trouble. Besides I'm sure he's dying to start apologizing to Starscream and making sure he isn't planning on..." It was then they realized at some point: Starscream had left.

"Please tell me you weren't going to suggest Starscream returning to the Decepticons?" Red Alert virtually whimpered and Jetfire sighed.

"Let me guess, I'm been nominated to go after him again?"

* * *

"Why wouldn't he accompany them in battle? It doesn't make sense!"

"Don't blow a fuse boss you're going to fry your head yelling like that." Swindle warned as he watched Starscream pace across the upper deck launch room which only Jetfire and he ever really had use of.

"Don't patronize me Swindle," Starscream hissed and continued his heavy pacing. "You know as well as I do that he never breaks his patterns, once that stubborn fool does something it's almost too easy to predict his next move. He never changes."

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." The minicon snuffed and crawled from the shelf he'd been placed on to make his way back to the Seeker's shoulder, or "observation deck" as he liked to call it.

"It is a bad thing, especially now don't you see?" The seeker obviously was riled up about something that the minicon couldn't understand. How could he? He wasn't the one who'd dedicated millions of years of his lifetime trying to memorize every one of the tyrant mech's patterns and habits. This small deviation was enough to send the jet reeling. "There has been only one time since I've existed that Megatron went without his troops like this, there was some accident caused by who knows what, he was badly injured in the process and even though he threatened to kill all the Decepticon medics they still couldn't fix him in time for the next battle. So instead of sending out only a few soldiers, we all were dispatched as, I don't know: a distraction or compensation for his inability to be there..." Swindle caught onto his partner's line of thought.

"So you think Mr. Beetle head is injured or something?" Starscream didn't have to answer to say yes. "Then WHY aren't you celebrating? I mean if something happened to the Big Baddie doesn't that give you like a foot up or something?" The seeker glanced to the open roof, the blue sky and white clouds almost beckoning to him to jump up and fly. It was hard being trapped in the Autobot base most of the time and to fly now more then ever was tempting his circuits.

What if Megatron was hurt? What if Cyclonus had finally managed to bow the pit out of the base and Megatron had been caught up in the explosion? Maybe Thrust had finally gotten tired of being treated like a dog and took the Requiem Blaster and... Starscream froze. No, that could never happen. Thrust was too much of a whipped fool to ever go against Megatron and Cyclonus had Wheel Jack and Demolisher to keep him from pressing the "fun" buttons or mixing the "colorful" chemicals to make the "fun noise" which always lead to the "fun" chemical reaction that blew up half the room. No, it was impossible for some sort of treachery or mishap to occur, at least not with his absence.

In fact, what did he CARE about Megatron's state? He personally wanted to render the foul mech's head from his shoulders didn't he? Why did he worry, no, dwell so much on the possibility of him being alive or well or not?

"I have to go see for myself." Starscream announced. "Radio the Aerial Defense Team right now."

"But boss what are you..."

"Right. Now. Swindle."

"Er, whatever you say you slaggedcrazedflyinglittle..." Swindle groaned knowing that something bad was going to happen. Jetstorm, Sonar, Runway almost succeeded in knocking over their air commander with the frantic manner of their affection. The three clung to various pieces of the Seeker, one on a wing, one on his helm, the last attempting to bury himself into the Ex-Decepticon's armor. It was slightly endearing but mostly annoying and Swindle took the liberty of delivering a sharp kick to Jetstorm's head and informing him that he was in "his spot". Starscream waited for the three to combine and form the star saber and he looked to the exposed sky and seek out the answers to the questions which plagued him.

"Where do you think you're going?" An irritating voice questioned from the hallway.

"Oh great, you've been repaired, wonderful." _Now_, Starscream though._ If only sarcasm could kill..._

"No thanks to you, so, as I said, where are you going?" The seeker turned slightly, glaring optics focused on the frowning Autobot. It was strange to see the other without his mask, he never knew of Jetfire's dark face plating or how wide his optics were: it left him feeling more unsettled then before. Like the other was watching him more intently then ever.

"I'm going to perform my duty as a loyal Autobot of course, what else do you expect of me?"

"To go back to see Megatron," Jetfire responded bluntly. "Listen whatever happened yesterday with the computer glitch and the poisoning wasn't our fault. Things happen that not even we with our optimistic till it burns attitude can avoid." Starscream rolled his optics and realized he was so close to being fed up with this specific Autobot that he might actually return to the Decepticons just to escape his lectures and that annoying condescending smile that he was currently not wearing.

"It has nothing to do with that I assure you." He snapped. "I'm going after Megatron, now is the perfect opportunity since he'll be alone and I won't have to worry about being blind sided by any of the others."

"You can't be serious! It's obviously a trap then, to get you to be you and do something stupid like this." Jetfire stormed forward until he was close enough to grab Starscream's wing, a virtual taboo amongst fliers, but he did it anyways. "As your superior officer I order you to remain grounded."

"Get your filthy digits off me." The seeker hissed and even caused Swindle to be surprised and shaken up as he tried to pry his wing from the other's grasp. He could feel the taint of Jetfire's hands tearing down his wings, his proud wings, how dare he touch them! "I said get off!"

"No!" Jetfire growled back, the canine to Starscream's feline. "I'm not going to let you go off on a suicide mission! If you ever want to try and be a real Autobot you're going to have to learn to obey orders! We've been every bit as nice as we can be and you've managed to run Optimus to the point of breaking. We don't deserve this, not after everything we're doing for you!"

"The only thing you're doing right now, Auto-bot, is making me consider taking this saber and ramming it between those optics of yours..."

Swindle, as this point very confused on what was going on with his partner, made a clear observation: Jetfire was a masochist. The minicon had thought that Starscream took the prize for masochism on and around earth considering his relationship with Megatron and the dents and damage he received from doing nothing more then was told. But no, Jetfire officially beat Starscream if only for the fact that: he didn't have to care, and suffer, and be bitten for Starscream. Were it Red Alert or Optimus there trying to stop the stubborn seeker they would have engaged in a long lecture and pathetically hopeful speech about friendship and trust. Hot Shot would have waved goodbye to the Ex-Decepticon, and Scavenger would have verbally tormented him until Starscream just gave up and believed that by not going he was making the mercenary mad. Only Jetfire tried to win with Starscream in the manner which got him hurt. Only Jetfire had the nuts and bolts to physically keep the seeker still. Swindle knew this would end badly for the shuttle and the Autobot knew this...but he still tried? That didn't make any sense unless he...

_Oh no_, Swindle thought and clung to Starscream's armor as the seeker again attempted to wretch himself from the other's grasp. _We have a problem captain!_

"I've warned you sufficiently _Autobot_, if you don't let go of me..."

"Then stab away _Autobot_, I'm slow not deaf. But just remember even if you split my face in two I'm just stubborn enough to still come after you. So go ahead and try it because when you fly off I'll be the one grabbing onto your foot, broken face and all, dragging you back down."

* * *

Red Alert was in trouble, big, big trouble. He was only partially relieved when Optimus radioed back informing the remaining at the base that they had driven off the Decepticons in a full retreat and ignoring Hot Shot's whimpers of going after them since they'd yet to warp out. The medic informed them he'd have the warp gate ready and waiting for their return pretending not to hear Optimus' query on the two wounded fliers. Red Alert ignored it because: HE COULDN'T FIND THEM! He'd sent Sideswipe to find the two of them when an alert went off to tell him "Oh by the way the two idiots have left the base, have a nice day, ok thanks bye". Scavenger had never heard the Medic whimper until that moment.

"Why had I listened to Jetfire? Who is foolish enough to listen to JETFIRE? I believed I was better, smarter, more logical then this. I should have called Optimus immediately upon their waking and now they're missing. Do you know what will happen when Optimus finds this out? No? He's going to strangle me. Yup, strangulation. Don't try to remind me that he's never done anything more then probation for disobedient soldiers, because for this I'm going to be strangled. Do you not understand the horror of what I've done? I've released Jetfire AND Starscream out onto the world. It's Mars all over again. Blurr you can have my modifications you were eying the other day and Hot Shot you can't have any of my tools. Scavenger when I'm destroyed please be kind enough to move my body."

Hot Shot looked at SideSwipe, who looked at Scavenger, who looked at Hoist, who looked at Blurr who looked rather pleased to be given the modifications to Red Alert's laser appendage.

"Red, are you ok?" SideSwipe asked. "I mean I know you totally just lied to Optimus when he asked if he could see Jetfire and Starscream and you told him they were resting, but you seem very pale. Can we even turn pale? The fact that you're turning pale makes me nervous." Shoving the small bot aside Blurr stepped forward and gave a small shake to the medic's arm.

"Red Alert listen, you did the wrong thing lying to Optimus like that, you should go right now and explain yourself or else you'll be court marshaled and I won't get those mods." Hot Shot then took his turn and pulled Blurr away, glaring at him for being, well, serious.

"Listen Red, go talk to Optimus about what really happened, in the meantime Swipe and I will try to locate Jetfire and that goon and in no time we'll have them back ok?" Red Alert nodded, slowly reverting back to the medic they all knew and feared.

"All right, thank you Hot Shot. I'll go right now." After five minutes of everyone just staring at the medic Hoist casually shoved Red Alert from where he stood and towards the door Optimus had disappeared to. "I'm going, no need to push." The medic snapped and then, carefully, went to find the commander.

He located the other mech in the warp room, doing seemingly nothing, but looking very serious about something. He was probably thinking about the battle today, why Megatron wasn't there, and why Jetfire and Starscream weren't "awake yet". He approached cautiously and considering just informing him that Hot Shot needed to speak with him, let the younger bot break the news. No, he was in charge of this; he couldn't run from a foolish mistake like this. Red Alert knew better then to think that Optimus would do something as violent as strangle him. (Then again he once thought he was smart enough not to listen to Jetfire, strange things had happened that day, he was afraid of chancing it.)

"Sir, You here?" He called out, even though he could see the mech clear as day; kind of hard to miss a giant Red and blue transformer standing in the middle of a room.

"Yes, I'm here, well I'm here in body, what is it? How's Jetfire and Starscream?"

_Ah, yes of course, start off sounding as though you're having an out of shell experience due to the misery you're feeling over the state of your two subordinates. I really think I should just let Hot Shot deal with this one..._ The way Optimus was looking at him, eagerly, hopeful: it just hurt to see and know he'd lied.

"I'm sorry sir, but we lost them." He mumbled out, bracing himself for the imminent fit to begin. This was something a rookie would do.

"W-what!? When!? Why didn't you...!"

Wait did Optimus think they were dead, the panic in his voice suggested so!

"No! No! Sir I mean literally they're not here...we lost them and we have no idea where they are!"

"But when...?" It was then the yellow bot came crashing into the room, sliding about and nearly crashing to the floor. Optimus was temporarily distracted from his confusion on what Red Alert meant and turned to the scattered younger. "Hot Shot what's wrong?"

"Sir," Hot Shot nodded to Optimus then turned to the medic. "Sorry to interrupt but we found them!"

"Where are they?" Red Alert asked hopefully.

"You won't like it but, well..." Optimus was still confused on what was going on.

"Just tell me!" Red Alert pleaded.

"They're attacking the moon."

Then the world stopped, Decepticons and Autobots where the best of friends, and the human children that followed them around actually had a purpose.

"Would you mind, repeating that last part?" Red Alert and Optimus spoke in unison and Hot Shot realized how bad it was to announce their recent findings in such a way. (Meaning with Optimus in the room)

"Wait, let me get this straight: Jetfire and Starscream are awake, alive, and attacking the moon?" Optimus looked around, between his two subordinates, and then at the floor for a lovely two seconds before whipping his head around to Red Alert. "Explain. Now." He demanded and Red Alert took a synthesized breath to ease his system...and explained. Perhaps what caused Optimus' shoulders to hunch was when Starscream welding Jetfire's mouth shut or maybe it was the part where Red Alert actually listened to the shuttle. "I'm sorry, but why did you listen to him? Did he pull rank? You only listen to Jetfire when he pulls rank! Every other time you just ignore him!" The Autobot commander rubbed his faceplate trying to figure out what they were going to do. If Starscream went to return to Megatron that was, well sadly expected but why was Jetfire there to? What were they doing?! And he couldn't send anyone out to bring them back because their only flier was doing what he did best: tempting Optimus' mother board to fry.

"All right, Red Alert you go and repair the damages done to Hoist and Blurr from this last attack, Hot Shot I want you and Sideswipe to try and contact them and get them to turn around. Tell Scavenger to go out and make sure no Decepticons are near the base; send Laserbeak out to help as well. Make sure the kids aren't on their way over, I don't want them near if they attack." The two saluted and started to dash off when Optimus called back for Red Alert.

"Also, have you figured out anything about the Energon poisoning?" A look crossed over Red Alert, akin to surprise and regret.

"I'm sorry sir, everything with those two had me so...it doesn't matter, I'm sorry. When I was performing surgery I noticed that there was a strange contraption near Starscream's spark. I didn't have time to investigate it further but it seemed, well the scanners informed me of it and I should have continued looking. I'm sorry sir. I thought it could just be something all seekers had, I should have investigated further seeing as it was far more soaked in the poisoned energon then the rest of him."

"It's all right Red Alert, tend to the others. We'll get them back don't worry and then we'll concern ourselves about whatever it was you found all right?" Despite the mask Red Alert could tell that Optimus was smiling, offering him comfort even though the medic had made such a rookie mistake.

"Yes sir." He nodded and rushed out. Optimus remained in silence, staring at the door where his subordinates had left. He couldn't help but feel a dark dread crawling through his spark, a warning perhaps of worse things to come. Just like when Thrust was lurking about, tempting Starscream back to the Decepticons. He was proven wrong then, and hopefully he would again. Yet, when it came to Megatron there were very few things that didn't surprise him. He could only hope he'd not be given another reason to despise the Decepticon commander even more, he was growing tired of hating.

* * *

"So, boss I think I need to mention something to you that you might find interesting." Swindle said as his partner flew towards the moon.

"Not now Swindle." Starscream answered, gripping tightly to the Star Saber and searching everywhere for any sign of the megalomaniac.

"No, I really think you need to hear this because I'm starting to think that Je..."

"There's your problem, you're thinking, stop. Can't you keep up?" Starscream hollered back to the Autobot. Jetfire flew closer to the Ex-Decepticon, were he in robot mode he would probably be sneering and that made Starscream all the more glad he was in vehicle mode. "I still don't know why you insisted on coming, just a waste of your time."

"I already told you at 30,000 feet after you knocked my face in with that shiny sword of yours: If I can't stop you I'm at least making sure you come back home." Starscream stopped in midair, transforming and catching the Star Saber in his hand perfectly. Jetfire followed, making a U-turn and transformed, staring at the seeker with a confused expression. "What? What did I do now?"

"Don't call that place my home, its not." Starscream hissed.

"You've got to be kidding me. Is that all you can do, wave around your sword, rant and bicker?" Jetfire drug white hands down his face and groaned in frustration. He'd just about had it with the seeker. "Listen, know what? I don't care ok? It's your home whether you like it or not because in that Decepticon base no one ever cared about you and...Why are you so difficult?! We're just trying to help! We've only ever tried to help and you try to kill us; I only try to help and you nearly bite my face off! You really need to stop and realize that for once you don't have to worry about taking care of yourself, we're here to help you: I'm here to make sure everything is all right ok! So will you just..."

He was so distracted by yelling he didn't notice Starscream's optics widening or the charging of a fusion canon.

He did notice though, as the pain was great and ripped apart his side: that Megatron had just shown up, he was shot, and Starscream (for the extended time that being shot across the void of space seemed to appear as) looked petrified.

_This has not been a good day._

* * *

**Jack:** Question, besides the obvious Jetfire/Starscream...what other Armada couples do you all like? Just curious honestly...

Next Chapter: Spin

"_You can't just give up, want to know why? Because I'm not done with you yet. I'm not the most optimistic mech and yea, I'm pretty sure you miss your old ways but I know and have seen that you're not the worst guy around...besides how can you die on me without having our adorable sparklings? I figure they can have your fangs and my good looks."_


	4. Spin

TcT: holy fucking hell its been over a year since I last updated, how messed up is that? I'm really sorry and you'll have no other choice but to forgive me, or not, I'll cry either way. Hopefully this chapter will aid in the "forgiving"… BTW "Skyside" belongs to me.

I still am refusing to ensure that this is perfect in grammar in spelling!

* * *

"_Skyside, calm down son, its ok…"_

"_N-no! It's not ok! Nothing is ok anymore Sir!"_

"_Ok, fine, go into hysterics AFTER you put the weapon down. We'll talk about it, talk it through."_

"_Sir, I'm sorry, I really am but I can't do this anymore. It's never going to end; never going to stop…I won't let them take me like this…ever…"_

"_Look, I know what you're feeling," He paused. "Ok I lied, I have no idea what you're feeling but I do know you're too young to die so lower the weapon solider! Please?"_

_The small seeker grinned, his dark ashen face plate curving into a sight most pathetic and harmful to the optics that bore witness. The weapon was bowed backwards until the barrel pressed softly onto the seeker's brow. "Skyside please! Stop that!" _

"_Commander….Jetfire…thank you, you're the only one that didn't believe all seekers were bad…but my brothers are gone, I just can't…I won't let Megatron get me."_

"_Skyside!"_

"_Thank you Sir."_

_Jetfire flinched when the brightly colored liquid splattered across his face and he watched, frozen, as the metal carcass hit the ground before his feet. The shuttle fell to his knees then, hands shaking as they passed over the body of the young soldier, the disillusioned seeker who'd lost everything. Jetfire's mind couldn't understand it, couldn't comprehend why he had to die, why he had to end his life. The small jet and his brothers were the last remaining seeker trine that'd remained on the Autobot side, the rest venturing over to Megatron, drawn by his promise of honor and freedom.. Jetfire had known this little seeker since his spark had been sealed into his core, watching him die only made him remember watching him created._

_Minutes later the rescue team arrived, pushing back the onslaught of Decepticons that had kept Jetfire and his young subordinate trapped in the ditch for so long. They arrived, relieved to see him alive, and when they saw the seeker's body…not one bowed their head in sympathy._

"_Just another filthy seeker, gone crazy…" _

* * *

Undertaking

Chapter Four: Spin

"I could hear your bickering miles away Starscream, truly, your stealth is lacking as of recent." The arrogant voice buried into Starscream's frame like molten liquid, filling every crevice, soaking every circuit and scalding all the way down. He glanced over Megatron's form noting the lack of a Requiem blaster but the presence of something else. It was a sleeker weapon, a gun, but the barrel did not open so much as was diced at the end: like an earth injection needle. Anytime Megatron appeared with a new weapon it usually meant Soundwave had gotten bored and sent his leader a care package, which usually led to something really bad happening. Starscream's pale mouth curled upward in a hiss and his digits tried to move into fists but they were snagged on something.

It was then Starscream realized he was clinging to Jetfire's temporarily offline body like a sparkling clung to their creator at first wake. His hands were tight around the shuttle's chest plate; body crouched low against the white form as he watched Megatron from afar. He didn't remember moving after the foolish Autobot had gotten himself shot, he only could recall the sight of white debris fluttering past his optics before Megatron spoke. It worried him, slightly. Back to more pressing manners, the jet continued to stare down his ex-commander, wincing as though burned each time the megalomaniac's smirk went a degree sharper. "I knew you'd follow me out here. It's nice to see how some things never change."

"Don't get so coggy," The seeker's voice was more a mechanical grind then a voice. His overwhelming rage/fear/wrath/terror/pain/guilt/hatred took his vocal stabilizer and metaphorically hurled it out a window. This only seemed to amuse the Decepticon leader, crimson optics glittering in joy at knowing he still could make Starscream react. "I didn't follow you here to talk, Megatron." Starscream missed the way his ex-leader's massive shoulders flinched in the slightest. "I've come to end your miserable life once and for ALL!"

"Such insubordination, I once held high hopes for you Starscream," Megatron adjusted his grip on the weapon, claws practically stroking the gun like some precious treasure. All Starscream could hope for was that it wasn't some new minicon created weapon that was more powerful then the requiem blaster. Starscream didn't like the requiem blaster so much at that point in time. "Do you remember when you first joined me Starscream? So young, so full of promise; the years I wasted on your training…"

"All the years I wasted on your foolish ideals far exceeds the bother I was to you, Megatron,"

"You m-ust really like his n-ame…" Starscream felt as though someone had wiped the red from his optics. The world became clear again, and the seeker regained the ability to look away from the megalomaniac he once called "Leader". He looked down at his arms where Jetfire was supposed to be unconscious and found molten gold optics staring up at him. "S-Seriously, you keep saying it…"

"You're still alive?" He snapped and ignored the rush of calm that overtook him at knowing such.

"Couldn't leave you," Starscream could not identify the new feeling that overcame him at such words and Jetfire's smile. "The cows need to be fed N'there's meteors to catch…let's go explore, where are the kids?" And there the feeling went, dying instantly as the Autobot shuttle stared up at him with absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

"You're completely delusional…"

"I know,"

"And you both are fools!" Starscream was fast enough to pull both Jetfire and he out of the line of fire of Megatron's canon, the tyrant hissing, fangs gnashing as he fired rapidly, madly, almost purposefully missing by a matter of feet each time with such sporadic aim. "Never turn your back on an enemy Starscream, I learned my lesson." The seeker managed to drag the off kilter shuttle behind a mass off rock, debris perhaps from long ago when the minicons wrecked.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this slagging…" Jetfire grabbed Starscream's ebony wrist, yanking him back against the cold stone. "What are you doing? We're sitting targets!" He hollered, thrashing slightly to gain freedom from the other's grip. "Let go!"

"No kiss goodbye?"

There was a moment, between Jetfire's words and the massive ray of canon laser that nearly took off Starscream's right wing, that the seeker rather fancied the idea…of just killing the Autobot and saying Megatron did it. Luckily there WAS canon fire and it was enough to tear up the side of the rock behind which they hid. Starscream only half noticed the rocks smashing into Jetfire's face, knocking the sense back into his processor. "Ow! Primus that hurt….hi Starscream, who's trying to kill us now?" Megatron's roar of anger answered the shuttle's question. "The trouble I get into for a pretty face," He sighed and pulled out his weapon and checked to ensure that he still had all his limbs. It wouldn't matter, so long as he had his wings and a hand to squeeze the trigger, he didn't need the rest. Specially now since there was a pretty nice sparkling and scorned opening at his side, it sort of hurt a lot to be honest. Jetfire had suffered worse pain though, self inflicted as it was. "You have a plan to get out of this?"

"Yes, you shut up, I kill Megatron." The seeker answered, ducking down before the barrage of laser overtook his form.

"That is the most incredible plan I've ever heard, seriously! It's even more ingenious then Sideswipe's plan to destroy the Decepticons. You know the one: it involves hamsters, mustaches and banana cream pie?" He fully accepted that he deserved the heavy glare and smiled in return. "I love you?"

"I'm killing you next." Starscream hissed and slunk lower against the rock, gripping the Star saber in a manner that might have easily been seen as worry, but wasn't worry: it was fear. Jetfire knew this, easily; he'd seen Starscream afraid once: it had been raining that day. He watched the seeker try to contain that emotion, hide his face, but no matter what he did the seeker's face still contorted and appeared as nothing less then afraid. Megatron deserved to have a boost missile shoved up his aft for causing such a face on the ex-Decepticon, Jetfire reasoned.

"Ok now here's my plan. Neither of us are at optimum efficiency. If you agree to work with me to getting the slag out of here, I'll take the rap for being out here in the first place. So we don't die, and you can spare your pride ok?" Starscream's answer came in the form of the shriek of surprise more so then pain as a violet laser tore across the seeker's shoulder, burning along his back and Jetfire could only imagine how the heat had affected the beautiful wings. The seeker cringed in pain and didn't seem to notice that out of instinct, he clung to Jetfire's arm crushingly to try and deal with the agony of a wound so close to his wings. "I'll take that as an agreement! Let's go!" Megatron did not expect the Autobot to suddenly be functional, let alone moving towards him like a torpedo. He was slightly irate with this. Starscream never was the type to bring a friend to battle, and yet here was another Autobot. It burned something inside of him. "Cretin," He hissed and moved quickly as Jetfire took aim filling the space where Megatron had been with laser fire. "You really think you can succeed where your Prime has not?" The Decepticon roared and shot forward, propulsion at his heels to send him towards the Autobot second in command.

"But not where I will fail!" There was no time to dodge the attack and Megatron made a noise that froze Jetfire circuits as Starscream's wing saber tore across the larger mech's back, sending him chest first to crash onto the very rock where they had previously been hiding. Dust surrounded the fallen Decepticon and Starscream's hands were still tight on the hilt of his weapon. Jetfire stared in utter shock at the dust bowl that was forming around the Decepticon leader, and then quickly turned to see Starscream, white face strung up in almost terror, shock, uncertainty. The white blade was stained in Megatron's life energon, slowly dripping off the sharp edges and tarnishing the dark hands that held the weapon. "Starscream?" The shuttle called out, ignoring the searing pain in his side as he approached the ex Decepticon. "Starscream, you ok?"

"Is he…is he dead?" The once harsh and sadistic voice sounded more like a quivering sparkling asking if there were creeper bots under the berth.

"I don't know---wait Starscream!" The seeker flew down without hesitation, nearly crash landing on the rock and stumbling over to the fallen leader. Jetfire was soon behind him, trying to get there before anything bad happened. "Careful you don't know!"

"He's not the type to play dead," Starscream reasoned. "He's too proud for that!" the aerial defense team separated, all hovering around their master's shoulders, watching carefully as the seeker turned over the larger Transformer, to see if his spark still glittered black. That's what Starscream used to call it. Megatron's spark was not a halo gold, or translucent blue like most, his was black. This was something he knew for a fact as he'd seen Megatron's spark before; the image still haunted his stasis. "Starscream we have to go!" Jetfire ordered, reaching down to tug on one of the shoulders, careful not to touch the previous wound.

"I can't, I have to confirm his death or finish this once in for all!"

"You aren't capable of killing him, he's down for now, and lets not chance it!" Starscream hissed, turning fire optics on the Autobot second in command. His fangs, much like Megatron's, were bared and gnashing against each other in anger.

"WHAT makes you think I'm incapable? This is all I live for!" Jetfire stared down at the seeker, the way his optics were torn between terror and pain, his slouched body, his smoking shoulder from the attack. The shuttle knelt down behind the ex Decepticon, one white hand pressing in the center of the seeker's back while the other reached forward and carefully wrapped about the black hand that was about to open Megatron's spark chamber.

"Because you're shaking," Starscream froze. "And because you can scream all you want…but I know you don't want to kill him…" Then there was silence, panicking fire optics and concerned gold, locked on one another while neither moved an inch. It was the first time Starscream could remember staring at someone instead of staring them down. It was the first time, in a very long time, that he did not fear to look another in the optics. "Starscream," Jetfire's hand moved over the ebony digits of the seeker's hand, interlacing his own with them, and smiled. "Let's go home,"

"How touching," Megatron grinned and shoved the thin barrel of the gun into Starscream's chest.

"NO!" Jetfire's screamed as Starscream's body lurched forward, a horrid grinding noise erupting from the seeker's chest as Megatron pulled the trigger. A light burst from the gun, imploding from within the smaller Transformer's body. Then the scream came, a horrid painful screech of absolute agony that cut through to Jetfire's core like millions of tiny blades of glass bursting from the other. His hand was crushed in Starscream's grip as the seeker cried out in anguish as though he was being tortured. "STARSCREAM!" Megatron's laughter flooded Jetfire's sensors and with his free hand it was all too satisfying to aim through red painted optics and fire as many rounds as he pleased into the Decepticon's head. Only two of the countless rounds made it, too blinded by anger he hardly acknowledged when the megalomaniac was no longer there, only leaving behind a trail of blood energon where he once lay, where Jetfire's anger had poured out. "Starscream! C'mon stop!" The shuttled pleaded as he moved so his arms could hold the thrashing seeker still, the screams of pain of agony as the light throbbed in his chest only growing louder. "Runway! Jetstorm! Sonar! C'mon help or something! Aren't you guys supposed to be the deciders in this war! Please!" The three mincons seemed to suddenly break into a fight, their chirps and buzzing language flittering and hollering at one another while Starscream only got worse, his bright optics slowly fading in color. Jetfire was swallowed by panic, his spark thrashing in his chest as he was forced to watch the seeker, powerless to stop his pain. "STOP FIGHTING AND DO WHAT YOU CAN TO HELP!" He screamed, Jetfire rarely screamed at other bots. He usually didn't see a purpose, why would screaming help.

The minicons seemed to listen better to the screamed orders.

It was quick, they started to glow, like earth flame bugs or whatever they were called that Jetfire didn't care enough about at that moment. Orbs of light that hovered before them and lit Starscream's slowly graying face with a splash of neon. Jetfire thinned his optics and tried to watch, to see exactly what they were doing, but was soon distracted by his spark chamber suddenly opening. "What?!" he gasped and watched as the same light which harmed the seeker erupted from his chest.

The last thing he heard was someone screaming in a voice that sounded remarkably close to his.

* * *

He shook, screamed. There were colors, screams, wings the color of deep lavender, wings the color of the earth sky. They encircled him, covered him, cut at his cheek and then laughter followed when he flinched and tried to crawl towards them. He was smaller then before, and then he ever remembered. His wings were pathetic: couldn't even lift his weight, his armor thin and weak. The forms laughed harder, not malicious, not painful, but overjoyed, entertained. Violet hands reached down, cupped his chin and lifting his face upwards towards the two forms. A soft chuckle pierced his spark followed by a heavy sigh that almost smiled. "Good morning little brother," The twisted voice sang. "It's been awhile." But he didn't have any brothers, yes he did, no he didn't. Wait was there more the one mech there, or one thinking its two? Their processor hurt.

Optimus was a shade of green now with pink dots across his face singing at him and suddenly taller then him. Wasn't he taller? And as the Autobot commander granted him with the title as "Second Commander" Shockwave started his complaints about the little seeker being promoted so soon. The academy stood before him, ruined, brand new, he always regretted destroying it along side Megatron, but was thrilled that he was just starting for a new year. He'd learn to fly, well, at least fly within Autobot standards. Some people compared his flying to that of a seeker: reckless. There was still such animosity towards seekers these days. The seeker followed Megatron away from the wreckage and didn't look back.

"Welcome to the Decepticons gentlemen, I'm certain you'll be very comfortable."

But he wasn't a Decepticon! He was an Autobot! Who's an Autobot, he's been a Decepticon for years. They all had been. Who are they? Who keeps speaking, Arg processor hurts! The medic droids tried to pull the shrapnel from his limbs, it was little help. Ratchet said they'd have to amputate a wing, the shuttle thrashed and screamed hard enough that it made even the medic wince. He did all his own repairs now; there wasn't anyone else to do it for him. He thought there was, but every time he tried to remember it hurt. How had he survived this long without aid? His body felt different, pieces he didn't recognize, speed he never had before, and strength he never knew he was capable of…a body he didn't recognize. The med bay was always so bleak, why was he there? Probably battle damage, but he still had wires loose, they did a horrid…what was that? Two seeker bodies he didn't recognize, funny, he thought he knew all the seekers. He winced, they looked practically ripped open, what were they doing in the medical bay?

_Don't look, don't do it, I know who they are don't look, please don't look, Starscream don't look!_

"Starscream, you're awake." Megatron entered the room, his colors were different, his face was blurred, the seeker recognized him, the shuttle didn't want to. "Who are they?" He asked immediately, grimacing at the gored mess of the dead seekers, their bodies so covered in blood energon that it was hard to make out their original colors. Purple maybe, blue? "No one important, how do you feel?" He pressed a hand over his spark chamber and tried not to look at the metal carcasses, he found he couldn't look away. "Different," He answered and felt comfort as Megatron's powerful hand came to rest almost gently on his helm. "You were greatly damaged, those two seekers over there died, you managed to live through the….attack." He jumped and pulled from Megatron's hand to once again observe the bodies. There was something…odd…about them. Their bodies didn't look so much damaged as…as though they had been gutted instead. There wasn't even a scorch mark on them. The only significant damage that he could see was that they both appeared to have had their wings torn from them. "Did I know them? My memories…it's…."

_DON'T LOOK PLEASE STARSCREAM! DON'T LOOK AT THEM!_

"No." The large mech answered quickly. The smaller nodded, then paused, then around, then down. "Megatron, where's my trine?"

The sky was pink, they found it beautiful, different then Cybertron, just…you had to smile as you stared up. The grass was a pale teal and shifted back and forth in the wind. The three brothers lay on this grass, relaxed, calm, picking out different shapes in the lavender clouds. "I think we should do it," He said. "Every seeker is flocking to him, I trust him."

"I don't"

"You don't even trust me."

"Good enough reason!" The youngest pouted. "He makes me nervous, in the bad way." The eldest seemed to agree. The middle frowned. "Then we allow the Autobots to destroy us? Take over our lives? I'm sick of having to report in just because our ancestors preformed acts of evil, just because we're seekers! I want it to stop. I trust him." The two brothers, one purple, the other blue, stared at the middle sparkling, then one another. Starscream was young but still lead them, still seemed to have adapted as their superior in the trine.

"I'll go." Skywarp nodded. "But I don't like it!" Thundercracker grunted. "Me too, It's not like we have a choice anyways. We have to all stick together, right Starscream?"

Starscream smirked, and then smiled as he agreed. "Always together,"

* * *

Red Alert felt the weight of everything, the world, the war, all of it crash onto his shoulders and pain sweep through his spark. His visor was fixated on the monitor that seemed to mock him with the discovery. He wanted to know where the energon poisoning had originated from. An old wound, a rusted fuse line…no, it couldn't have been something so simple, could it? "Red Alert to Optimus Prime,"

"Yes Red Alert?"

"…I know what happened…" It hurt to say, and Optimus didn't need to see Red Alert's face to know that this would not be a pleasant explanation.

"OPTIMUS SIR THEY'RE BACK!" Sideswipe came scrambling into the monitor room, tripped over Scavenger's feet, and was tossed right into Blur. For some reason Blur didn't bother moving, probably assuming, well, knowing for a fact that it didn't matter how fast he could go, somehow, someway Sideswipe would run into him regardless. "Sir! They're back! Hello Commander Blur."

"Don't cal me that."

"THEY'RE back!" he smiled, rather excited and relieved and within seconds the alarms sounded, a distress call. Scavenger quickly typed a few things on the keyboard and the monitor showed Jetfire and Starscream descending to the planet, smoke pouring from Jetfire's side while Starscream's chest plate was damaged. He did not move.

"Red Alert! Get ready for incoming at the warp gate. Hotshot, Scavenger, we're going to get them!' Optimus had never driven faster then Hot Shot before, it was rather unnerving to be honest to see the semi truck tearing across the desert faster then the Autobot known for his speed out of the group. He of course was there first, transforming and running up to Jetfire who had made his self comfortable against a rock formation, Starscream leaning against his side. "Jetfire, what happened, are you allright?!"

"Chill out Op," He grinned weakly as Scavenger knelt to examine Starscream's wounded chest plate.

"What happened here?" He asked, optics frowning.

"Megaglitch used some s-ort of new weapon on him…broke it." He did, once he had woken from the minicon induced stasis, he smashed the weapon into hundreds of pieces. "Op, there's something you have to know first,"

"Not now, we have to get you two to med bay. Red Alert we're ready,"

"Wait, Op…" Warping was always so much more uncomfortable when you were wounded, it just felt like wind, or waves of something were trying to crush you, especially if your form was damaged as Jetfire's was. They got Starscream on a mobile berth while Jetfire swatted at them, "I can walk, I just need to tell you.."

"You can make a full report later Jetfire, right now we need to get you two…"

"No!" The shuttle snapped, surprising the others as for a moment his tone sounded almost like…well…Starscream.

"Jetfire we don't have time…"

"You're going to listen to me or else I'll tear your vocalizes out and MAKE YOU listen to me!" They all paused, no one daring to move, or make noise, staring at the never THAT angry Jetfire with concern and shock in their faces. It wasn't simply just that he had threatened them with a rather gruesome action, it was that his voice that time was most certainly tainted with Starscream's unique voice.

"Jet…fire…" Optimus slowly asked, staring at his second in command with concern and…well…just plain confusion. "What was…" Jetfire smiled nervously and bent down next to the unconscious Starscream, pressing their cheeks together and just beaming.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. We got married so don't treat him like an un-bonded transformer else I might die ok?"

Scavenger managed to hit Jetfire upside the helm before Optimus could scream: "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Why is it you only are calm around me when you're knocked unconscious due to injuries?" Jetfire laughed, leaning against the medical berth that held Starscream's form. His pale face twitched every so often, giving the shuttle hope that he was waking up, but of course he did not. Optimus hadn't been too happy to hear about what had happened, how Jetfire had been reckless and taken off into space, permitting Starscream to follow no less. (They had an agreement after all) The newest addition to the merry band of optimistic rainbows could have easily gotten killed and that would not have been good. Jetfire didn't want that, it hurt to think about to be honest, even more so now that they were bonded. "Oh Primus you're going to kill me aren't you?" He groaned and dropped his dark brow against the metal table edge, the noise singing throughout the room. "It was the only way to save you, and now I'm not even certain if it worked, you have to actually wake up Starscream, see how this works?" He was almost certain the seeker was laughing at him, refusing to wake up simply to spite him; or was refusing to wake up because he just bonded with an Autobot. Yes, technically Starscream WAS an Autobot, just don't tell him that. He wore the symbol on one wing, while his Decepticon flag still remained on the other: controversial, no one dared tell him to remove it. They were too scared of Starscream, though whether it was of his bite or his bark Jetfire didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted Starscream awake.

"You know you have some strange memories," He added softly, going back to what he saw in the bond. The transfer of data, of their lives to one another, a sharing of everything they were. While he couldn't access it at will since the bond wasn't exactly stable, one-sided bonds never were, he was left with the fleeting memories and horrid thoughts.

The two seekers dead in the corner, Starscream speaking to two others one day, the next day he stopped: Jetfire didn't like what he saw and knew Starscream wouldn't either. He didn't want to talk to Optimus or Red Alert about it yet, first off because it was Starscream's life and he wanted to ensure the seeker knew first before possibly tempting the other's suicidal nature. It'd be a two for one if he did that. "You know you stupid seeker," He griped. "Wake your aft up we have to talk. Ever since you got here you've been moping around, acting like a glitch, driving me to malfunction, and now this? If you give up I swear…" He paused, there was that achy feeling again, dammit.

"You can't just give up," Jetfire tried a different approach. "Want to know why? Because I'm not done with you yet. I'm not the most optimistic mech and yea, I'm pretty sure you miss your old ways but I know and have seen that you're not the worst guy around...besides how can you die on me without having our adorable sparklings? I figure they can have your fangs and my good looks."

If Starscream could hear him now, more then likely he'd be hurting very much after such a demand. It was too bad that he was staring at him instead of awake…wait… "Starscream!?" He beamed happy to see fire staring up at him from the berth and not cold dead optics. "I can't believe it I just…" He whimpered in surprise when the seeker reached up and grabbed him around his collar plate, yanking him far too close to fangs tearing off his jaw again range, Jetfire got nervous. "Did you just hear me?" He asked, pathetically, scared. "If you did, let me explain, you have lovely fangs and I thought with my colorings they'd just…" A soft snarl rose from the seeker's mouth.

"Do you ever shut up?"

When he was kissed, Jetfire wasn't sure what had just taken place, if he was in trouble, and if kissing back with the same if not more so vigorous attention as a sparkling and their first interface would be considered rude.

The slamming of Starscream's fist into his helm, sending him down to meet unceremoniously with the metal floor: answered that question. "Now, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Eheh, about that…"

* * *

Chapter Five: Cooperation

" I'll love you, and cherish you to the full of my spark, and the end of my days and continue to be your perfectly symmetrical and sexy shuttle muffin…"

Starscream could not have worn a more horrified expression. "I think I'm going to be sick,"


End file.
